


Roses are red, I was never good at being romantic, but when I'm around you, my heart gets frantic

by celestricity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestricity/pseuds/celestricity
Summary: in which the Dream SMP boys in Cogchamp SMP are called home, leaving Crumb and 5up to wonder where they are."When do you think they'll be back?" Crumb asked, doodling mindlessly in the sand."I..." 5up shifted, looking out into the distance, "I don't think they are.""Huh?""Crumb... how about, for the first time in our lives, we leave this land?"
Relationships: Cuptoast | Crumb & Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & 5up, Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Roses are red, I was never good at being romantic, but when I'm around you, my heart gets frantic

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 work (came to feed the 5undy tag!!)
> 
> and I do have a wattpad under the same name- so if you're looking for more 5undy content from me, my oneshots book has a bit!

5up didn't exactly know how to deal with it. It had been months since the others left, leaving Crumb and him to wonder when they'd return. _Something important_ , his boyfriend had said. The young man couldn't grasp what was so important that would drive his friends back there- they'd come to the Cogchamp land to get away from there in the first place.

"Five...?" Crumb muttered, bringing the taller out of his stupor. Running a hand through his hair, he's brought back down to reality.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"When do you think they'll be back?" Crumb asked, doodling mindlessly in the sand.

"I..." 5up shifted, looking out into the distance, "I don't think they are."

"Huh?"

"Crumb... how about, for the first time in our lives, we leave this land?"

"What do you mean," she laughed with uncertainty, "we've never traveled beyond the forest a few thousand blocks away."

5up nudged the younger a bit, "Come on, don't you want some more excitement in your life?"

"I- yeah, you've convinced me! Let's ditch this place!" The girl cheered, the box on her head shaking around with her body movements.

Then they entered their respective rooms, packing. 5up briskly walked into his lover's room and searched it until he finally found a map from Cogchamp to Dream SMP. Sighing, the boy brushed his hair out of his face and met outside with Crumb. After checking all their stuff, they set out on a long journey to where their friends come from.

Three grueling days of walking and boating go by, and they finally arrive. They look out at the land, and the first thing that catches Crumb's eye is a giant castle. 5up was a bit preoccupied with the huge crater before Crumb dragged him in the direction of the castle. Bright colors explode all around them, as they were mostly used to the forestry and blandness of the Badlands biome they were situated in.

Reveling in the castle's presence, Crumb ran up to the entrance and knocked on it heavily. Eyes widening, 5up rushes over to catch up with her and elbows her in the ribs.

"Crumb! Why would you do that?!"

"I don't know, but it won't hurt to get a little guidance!"

Grumbling, 5up relents, "I suppose you're right..."

After a few more seconds, the door creaks open. Three people are staring back at the two. One has sunglasses, one seems to be a sheep hybrid, and the other is in a weird type of cloak, with blonde hair running down to their shoulders. Upon not recognizing 5up and Crumb, they all instantly whip out some sort of weapon.

Crumb jumps back, looking to 5up.

5up clears his throat, "Uh- He- Hello! We mean absolutely no harm!"

"Who are you?" The one with sunglasses, and a crown, 5up notes, asks in a deep voice.

"My name is 5up, or five, and that's Crumb," he points to his friend, putting on a friendly smile.

The three exchange a look until the one in the cloak steps closer, holding out a hand, "Well, I'm Niki! It's nice to meet you two! We- uh... we know who you are!"

"You do?" Crumb perks up, excited.

"Yeah, well... ha... about that," the sheep hybrid rubs their neck, "I'm Puffy, and we did not think you guys actually existed."

"Wait, what? Why?" The girl with a box over her head asks incredulously.

"Well, we just thought that Fundy made you guys up, and since we never had time to confirm with the others, all we had was his word."

5up chuckled, then questioned, "What did Fundy say that made us so unbelievable?"

"It was a few things, like how Crumb was a cat with a box head..." Niki trails off.

"No," Puffy bluntly states, "We just couldn't grasp that Fundy had run off and fallen in love with a, and I quote directly from him, 'A hot, intelligent, beautiful, adorable, cute, amazing, perfect, ideal man.'"

"O-Oh," 5up breathed out, flattered. It was one thing to hear his lover say these things, but it was a whole new concept when their friends would talk about it.

"So?" Puffy asks, "Are you guys dating?"

"Yeah... yeah, we are." Crumb laughed at her friend's shyness and took over for him.

"Anyways, where are our friends? It's been a long time y'know!"

"Well, I- uh- I don't really know how to say this," Niki says, demeanor dropping significantly, "but, the four of your friends... Sam is the prison warden, so he has to look after the prisoners... Tubbo has to take care of his and Ranboo's pet, son, thing... and... well, Fundy and Ranboo are in prison."

"WHAT?!" Both Cogchamp residents exclaimed.

"Sorry. I'm Eret, and if you'd like, we can have some tea and talk it over." Eret offered gently, to which Crumb accepted, dragging 5up, who was now despondent, along with her.

Once they sat down and got situated, Eret started right away, "First let's start from the reason they were called back in the first place. Dream had escaped from prison, and we were worried that he would come after Ranboo, Sam, and/or Fundy-"

"-Why?" 5up interrupted, "Why would he do that?"

Eret stared at him sadly before explaining, "Dream has some sort of soul connection to Ranboo. For the majority of the time he was in prison, Sam looked over him. And Fundy is his ex-fiance, which is a bit of a cause for concern. Anyway, we made all of them come back here. I don't really know what happened with him in between, but Ranboo ended up harboring Dream, which ended up in Sam having to arrest them both. Fundy had heard about what happened and wasted no time in visiting Dream. For some reason, but I'm guessing the final straw was manipulating poor Ranboo into doing his bidding, Fundy had quite the bone to pick with Dream, and he killed him. That led, obviously, to his imprisonment as well. And since Fundy was able to kill Dream, despite the man's mind games and strength, Sam has decided to stay at the prison to evaluate his mental stability. And since two are in prison, and the other runs it, Tubbo ultimately decided it was best to stay here and take care of Michael."

"Oh my goodness, can we visit them?" Crumb queried frantically, shaking a bit.

"Ever since Fundy got imprisoned, Sam's banned visits as a whole. You can see Tubbo, though, and maybe Sam if he ever leaves the gloomy place." Puffy provides, and Crumb lightly asks for Tubbo's location.

5up gets up from the table and walks away, disoriented. Crumb follows after and leads him in the direction of Tubbo.

"I'm so sorry, five..." Crumb said. "We can see Tubbo, though, y'know?"

"Yeah," he said. "We- yeah, no we can."

5up couldn't wrap his head around it. He didn't understand why his lover would kill anyone, even Dream. Now they might never see each other again.

On the way to the Bee'n'Boo Hotel, he devised a plan. A simple plan.

"Tubbo!" Crumb cried out when she spotted the teen. The boy looked up, and dropped the blocks he was carrying with him.

"Crumb? 5up? Holy shit!" He curses, then runs over and brings the two into a group hug.

"Tubbo..." Crumb cried softly into the boy's touch. "We've missed you so much."

"Same here- I- I'm so, so sorry for not being able to come back."

5up pulls away slowly, and asks, "Tubbo, where does Punz live?"

"Huh? In the Dream SMP land?"

"Crumb, you catch up with Tubbo, I'm gonna go speak with him," 5up stated, and ran off.

Picking up his pace the more his thoughts ran wild, 5up raced to where Punz was. He had to see Fundy. Fundy was his other half, his reason for coming back to Earth. He needed this.

Punz heard a heavy knock on his door, and he walked out of his study leisurely. He wasn't expecting a guest, but it was always nice to have someone visit. When he opened the door, he was met with a surprise- an old friend that he made before he was a freelance assassin. 5up. He wondered what the white-haired boy was doing there, but it soon clicked. He was the one to introduce 5up to Fundy in the first place, and now Fundy's in prison? Punz was no fool, he knew from the moment his friends met that they were meant for each other.

"Oh, 5up..." Punz embraced his old friend, squeezing tightly. 5up finally broke down, sobbing into Punz's shoulder. "It's okay, dude..."

5up sniffed, rubbed his nose, and looked at the blonde sincerely.

"Punz... you were as a security guard at the prison, right?"

"Yea- No, oh my goodness, 5up! Do you want us both to end up in there?!"

5up growls lightly, "Just give me your uniform. I'll talk care of the rest. And make sure no one in this SMP sees you at all for the next week or so."

"5up, I know what you're gonna do. You're gonna get yourself arrested!"

"If I get caught, I'll say I stole it, don't worry."

Punz sighs and relents, his friend's stubbornness shining as bright as it did years ago. 5up takes the uniform silently and plucks a hair from Punz's head. He then shuts himself into Punz's study, using some of his friend's tools mixed with his own gadgets at home to make a blonde wig identical to Punz's. Last, he creates colored contacts to turn his leafy green eyes a shimmery blue.

5up walks out of the study a changed man- a carbon copy of Punz, having changed a few of his physical features.

"Dude, you look so much like me it's scary," Punz commented.

"That's the point," the other replies flippantly and sets off to the giant black building which can only be the prison.

When 5up arrives, he goes over the schedule Punz gave him, with some normal routine things that he does.

"You had been a professional liar for 6 years before you came back to Earth," he reassures himself, "You can do this."

He walks in the Nether portal, and after waiting for half a minute, goes back through to the prison. Sam is at the cams desk, at least that's what the prison guide told him, and Sam addressed him.

"8 minutes late, like usual, huh, Punz?"

Dropping his voice, 5up replies, "You bet."

"Alright then, go ahead and give the inmates food, talk with them a bit, y'know, the normal." 5up cringed, hating himself for lying to one of his best friends.

"Gotcha," he says calmly and makes his way to the cells. Glancing over the guide, 5up notices that he visits Ranboo first. A note that Punz added to the guide was that Dream still has control over Ranboo's thoughts and actions with a wake symbol- :). He squints, a tear leaking out of his right eye. The teenager must be so tired of the torment he's going through. His mind doesn't wander to breaking him out of prison, though- that would just make more trouble.

"Ranboo," 5up calls out, potatoes in hand. Ranboo is in the corner, driving holes into the walls with his fingers. He brings his attention to 5up, although divided.

"Hello again, Punz," Ranboo speaks lightly, and 5up bites his lip.

"Here-" 5up's breath hitches, "Here's your food."

"Are you okay?" Ranboo asks gently, tilting his head.

"Yeah, yeah!" He rubs his arm.

"Oh my- shut up!" Ranboo suddenly yells out of thin air, clutching his head.

"Woah- Ranboo?" 5up's voice almost goes back to normal as the concern shines through.

"Just- the voice in my head," the boy with heterochromia smiles.

"I'm so sorry about that," that was all 5up could say. He couldn't hug Ranboo. He couldn't let him know who he was. He just had to give him the food and move on.

"Here are your rations, again," he almost sobbed out, handing the boy the potatoes.

"Thank you, Punz."

"No problem," he whispered out, touching his face. A few tears escaped, but it seemed that Ranboo didn't notice. 5up continued walking down the cell block, and after a few minutes, he came to his beloved's cell.

When he turned the corner, he could almost feel Fundy shifting in his cell. The chains clinked as he came into view.

Fundy rolled his eyes, and slowly whined, "Officer... get me outta here..."

5up bit his lip, "I wish I could do that." Gasping, he puts a hand to his mouth, while Fundy laughed.

"Ah, miss the times where I could bet you in anything, Punzo?"

"Don't call me Punzo," 5up bit back, knowing that Punz hated it when people called him that in a mocking way.

"Oh no, what are you going to do? Murder me?" He taunted.

5up responded, "You wish. Now get over here, I need to feed you."

Fundy stuck out his tongue, "No, I will never listen to you. Suck my dick, Punzo."

"Maybe I will," 5up fired back in annoyance.

"Woah, Woah, sir, I have a boyfriend!"

5up tilted his head. He will admit that he did wonder if Fundy still considered them as a thing even after all this time.

"You haven't seen 5up in nearly a year, though. And, it was a joke."

"I still love him as much as I did the day we met each other."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I would kill to see him again, and you know who I am- I mean that."

"Would you kill me?" 5up asked, goosebumps running across his arms.

"If it was for my love? No hesitation. Sorry, dude."

"And what would you do if 5up was here right now?"

"I would love to go back to Cogchamp, but since you said here, I'd just kiss him until we couldn't breathe. Then cuddle and maybe beg you or Antfrost to watch a movie or do something fun for once."

"Well..." 5up trailed off, riding his pointer and middle finger along the vertical, metal bars.

"I can make the first bit happen," he declared breathlessly as he took out the key to the cell.

He unlocked it and walked inside passively.

"What...?" Fundy questioned, bewildered.

5up took off the guard hat tentatively, then tugged off the wig, revealing his snowy white hair.

"No way... 5up?" the fox boy shook, eyes lighting up for the first time in months.

They both instinctively ran into each other's arms, crying hysterically.

"I've missed you so fucking much!" Fundy whimpered.

"Me too, Funds, me too..." 5up only tightened his grip on the other, desperate for some sort of physical connection. He basically smothered himself on the other, touch-starved. "I don't care what happens. I don't care who else knows. But, fuck, Fundy, never leave me again..."

"Okay, okay!" He laughed lightly, "I promise you."

"Pinky swear?"

"Obviously."


End file.
